


Imitations of Art [FANART POST]

by Imogenlily



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Twins, Art, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fanart, J-Squared, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogenlily/pseuds/Imogenlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of J2 art inspire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitations of Art [FANART POST]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting tired of having to defend my work. These are NOT bunnies or prompts so please can people stop commenting about that. They are fanart, nothing more. Other people post the same type of fanart here in other fandoms without a fuss, so why can't we have the same here? If an art inspires you to write something, fantastic.. If you don't like the art - that's fine with me, just move on to something you DO like. Fanart posts are allowed here - it's in the rules.
> 
> I'm not normally this short with people, but right now I am using art to help me cope with a very serious bereavement in my life and I do NOT need snide or sarcastic comments about how my work looks too 'girly.' Art helps me. There is tons of feminization in slash fics, and a lot of readers also enjoy a hurt/comfort dynamic which I do to so I include it in my art, because I like it. A03 caters to all tastes, God knows people post some really weird stuff on here. I shouldn't have to justify what art I like to do, as long as it's not breaking rules. 
> 
> Comment if you like, or if you have something useful to say, otherwise please just go find something more 'worthy' of your time. I do not have the energy to deal with haters.

1) 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v694/imogen-lily/J2%20SUITS_zpshoha2wwk.jpg)

 

2) 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v694/imogen-lily/body%20slave%20Jared_zpsqbbcxfk8.jpg)

 

3) 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v694/imogen-lily/J2%20TEEN%20WOLF_zpsrdblfulz.jpg)

 

4) 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v694/imogen-lily/cinderella%20Jared_zpsx1oui8a5.jpg)

 

5) 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v694/imogen-lily/JJ%20PP_zpsspvuzoyq.jpg)

 

6) 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v694/imogen-lily/Jay%20and%20Ben_zpspvikrdds.jpg)

 

7) 

 

8)  

 

9) 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v694/imogen-lily/jgrimm_zps66gkybrx.jpg)

 

10) 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v694/imogen-lily/Jared%20Kingsman_zpseplvwoif.jpg)

 

11) 

[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v694/imogen-lily/JEn%20and%20Jared%20DoA%202_zpsl0kjdsgc.jpg) 

 

12) 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v694/imogen-lily/BV%20part%201_zpsk5wxjt6j.jpg)

 


End file.
